


Metal Gear Solid: Bullets & Blossoms

by VikoCejez



Series: Metal Gear Fiction [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Inter-Period, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, M/M, Metal Gear References, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Freeform, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Military, Military Science Fiction, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikoCejez/pseuds/VikoCejez
Summary: An ex-Outer Haven trooper copes with the halting of the war economy, doing what she can just to keep herself going. Familiar and fresh faces alike attempt to aid her wandering while recovering themselves. War never stopped, but it has become less profitable and more meaningful—and many struggle with that new reality. [Much will be originally concepted about what the world post-SOP system entails, but will not deviate too much from MGS lore as far as technology or settings]The themes of this story will contain several of the MGS series' in some way, such as GENE, MEME, SCENE, and SENSE, but will be majorly focusing on an original; SELF. Multiple chapters planned.





	Metal Gear Solid: Bullets & Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> The "Inter-Period" tag means that this story takes place in between MGS4 and MGR:R; it's after the collapse of the SOP system, but before Raiden gets those slick cyborg upgrades and kicks Desperado's ass. Given there's an entire four years between the games, there's a lot to potentially cover. Don't expect interaction with the main series characters, but many will be referenced and some may be recalled in a flashback. Not like "we fought the EVIL BAD GUYS in [war torn country #40] and i dont wanna brag but, heh.... i might be better than him" but rather "I might have seen him once, but I'm not sure because I got my ass kicked so expertly." No mary sue bullshit here! Plenty of edge though, probably.  
> Also be warned, if you're new to MGS, don't expect much more lore exposition than is necessary for immediate context, but also don't expect to need much. If requested I might add in forewords, but it IS always an option to just google the stuff.

The fall of SOP was a victory, but everyone came to learn the consequences. While total collapse of civilization was averted, and people were still able to live life how they wanted, anyone involved with the military sphere suffered at length. None worse than the soldiers, now stricken with shock, guilt, remorse, bitterness—any and every mental scar of war obtainable. Arguably, the females held first place for being the most affected, but War is no less blind than Justice, and cares not for frivolous things as a warrior's sex. Among these dropped killers is a woman that previously worked for Outer Haven: "Unit 143", codenamed "Iriomote", birthnamed _Yuki_. She led her own squad of Haven Troopers before and during the Guns of the Patriots Incident, and gained a reputation for her cool-headed leadership and gentle care/tough love of each soldier that followed her. When the SOP System was permanently disabled, she was among those defending Liquid's nuclear submarine. Her squad in particular had boarded the USS Missouri to stop the upload of Sunny's and Naomi's virus. She and her comrades was just steps from reaching the engineering room that Otacon had taken shelter in before the emotion suppression stopped working. Some died to get there; this wasn't new, but it and all the other murders, struggles, and sacrifices felt that way when they slammed into her mind so instantly. Writhing and crying, she was captured, and after the effects wore off, eventually transferred to a facility to be treated and interrogated.

Of course she had wondered whether she worked for the "bad" or the "good" guys. Sometimes, she just didn't care, but even if Outer Haven crossed lines she wouldn't dare to, her particular role and boss meant she couldn't just refuse service anyway. Yuki gave up years ago of being a perfect angel like her dear parents always wanted. Just like most soldiers. Just like any soldier that abandons their nation _._ Contracts and personal integrity are what replace loyalty and government funding, however shifty they may be. In that sense, it really isn't much different from a normal civilian job. You work, you get paid. Sometimes it's bloodmoney; sometimes you take longer to realize that it is bloodmoney. At many times, blood _is_ money, and neither are in short supply.

 Yuki thought she returned to civilian life. That's what was ordered of her at least, although she knows it could have been much, much worse. Most others that returned to their respective countries, consensually or non, were imprisoned, executed, or kicked back out for imagined crimes that they refused to acknowledge for themselves. Japan, Czech Republic, Egypt, Poland, Venezuela, Chechnya, Nepal, Taiwan—these were a handful of the states that instead decided manpower is more precious than international condoning. Good thing for proxies, otherwise it would be a hell of a lot more obvious. The ex-trooper's new occupation, preceded by dull paperwork, is boxing. Professional boxing, as opposed to the unprofessional version of _Puroresu_ that she begrudgingly tried previously. Fairer victories and defeats coupled with a lot less groping controversy is nice. She just wishes she could go head-to-head with the boys.

Instead of beating the shit out of other chicks, at the moment she's merely writhing in her sleep, clutching and clenching at the blankets that serve as her only immediate and fruitless respite.

"I don't have to tell you to hurry up do I?" "Oh you know me, last to enter and last to leave!"

Friendly smiles and protective frowns.

"If we don't join in they'll just send someone else."

Convincing joy and ruptured vessels.

"Something's killing us, might as well be you."

A butcher's kiss.

"Does it have to be killing you?"

A butcher's caress.

"If it isn't, I'm rich and even luckier."

Shifting sands and trickling flesh.

Shivering cells and tempered steel.

Smothering rubber and grinding kevlar.

"We'll _never_ forgive you!" "We'll never forget you!" "I'll _always_ forgive you, no matter what forever!" "Leave us!" "Leave us..." "Me ne frego." "YOUR thirst? What of MY thirst?" "Never, never, ever, ever, they're slicker than oiled boots!"

Softening breaths and guilts past. Colors of present, tones of future.

 

_"Don't join us too soon, Yuki..."_

 

 

She wakes with a convulsing start. In her dream, it felt like she was all over, and yet, here the trooper lies in her Sapporo bed. _I never had that one before... I'm not sure if I want to again.  
_

It's too early to get up proper. The cat has to jot it all down, though; in a minute, she's at her desk, typing off what she remembers in the thing more akin to a bloody hallucination than a dream. There was much more to it, she knows it. Much more, but her brain can't help her there. It's always a pain when memory gets in the way.  
Once that's over, it's back to a peaceful slumber for her.

 

 

 

 

 

[Next chapter is eventually™. I might even add to this one but for now I wanna at least get SOMETHING out there.]


End file.
